The OLED (organic light-emitting diode) display device has the advantages of all solid state, active illumination, high brightness, high contrast, ultra-thin and ultra-light structure, low power consumption, no viewing angle limitation, wide operating temperature range, etc., and is considered as the next generation of new displays.
Each OLED display substrate may be considered as a display substrate composed of a plurality of integrated OLED structures. Each OLED structure is a heat source point when emitting light, and the heat productivity of the display substrate will increases as the brightness or area of the display substrate increases. An excessive temperature may affect the normal use of the display substrate. Therefore, the application of the existing OLED display substrate may be limited by the excessive temperature during use.